Simple Moments
by SpeakNow1118
Summary: Quick pictures, just moments really, in their lives that are worth sharing. A series of drabbles focusing on Klaroline
1. Burn

Prompt: Burn

World: Human

…

…

…

Caroline hissed and dropped the pan back to the stove with a clatter. A second later, Klaus was behind her, grasping her wrist with gentle fingers, examining her for any sign of injury.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Klaus' accented voice was right next to her ear, concern traveling through above all else. He lifted her hand to his eye level, clicking his tongue at the small pink patch of skin on the inside of her thumb.

"Nothing, it's fine," she answered, tugging her hand from his, "I just grabbed the wrong part of the pan. It was hot, I was stupid. No big deal." Caroline lifted her thumb to her mouth and sucked on the singed area, smiling at her husband from around her finger.

"It's always a big deal when you're hurt." He answered, affronted, as he pulled her hand back to him, lowering his lips to the soft skin that was beginning to blister.

"I'm fine." She answered, her eyes going wide and mouth going slack as Klaus' lips lifted from her thumb, to her wrist, the sensitive bend of her elbow, exposed by the simple red peplum dress she wore.

"You will be, love." He answered softly, still moving his lips against the soft pale skin of her forearm. Quicker than she could keep track of, Klaus lifted his mouth to her neck, his hands at her hips, drawing her closer to him.

"Dinner's going to burn," She gasped, putting her hands to his hair and holding tight to his curls.

"Let it." He replied simply, unwilling to stop.

"But I'm hungry," she added a slight tinge of whining to her voice, know that he would let go if he thought she were in discomfort.

"Fine, rescue your precious dinner, sweetheart, but know that the moment you finish eating, I will finish with a different kind of burn." He released her hips and stepped back, reaching around her to grab his glass of water and left the kitchen, Caroline staring after him with irritation on her face.

As if sensing her look, he turned over his shoulder and shot her a burning smirk.

…

…

…

…

…

**I must admit, the basis for this is completely Orlissa.92's idea. I love her stories and I wanted to do something similar, but with TVD and Klaroline. There may occasionally be other couples in this, but it is and will remain primarily Klaroline. **

**If you have a prompt, leave it in the review box!**


	2. Infuriating

Prompt: Infuriating

World: Vampire

…

…

…

…

…

"Because, Klaus, you are the most selfish person I know!" She was screaming at him in equal parts rage and justification. Finally, finally, after several months, she was speaking her mind to him. He looked back at her, his face hard and unyielding, eyes cold and austere.

"And what exactly makes you believe that I care what you think?"

"Because you never leave me alone!" Caroline barked back at him, throwing her hands in the air and leaning forward, getting closer to his face, her eyes wide and angry. "You're like a freaking stalker, always there, around every corner. It's freaky!" She leaned back away from him, crossing her arms in a huff. Her lips pursed as she waited for his response.

He looked down, that irritating smirk slipping onto his face. "Ah, but Caroline, doesn't the fact that you seem to have noticed me everywhere speak more the fact that _you_," he unfolded his arms, cradling his cheek with one of his hands before giving her a once over, and then pointed his index finger at her, "Are in fact stalking _me?" _

Caroline's eyes went wide once more, practically bulging out of his head, mouth open, before gesticulating wildly at him. "_You are the most infuriating person I know_!" She screeched before turning on her heel and stalking away.

Klaus' smirk just grew.


	3. Bath

**Prompt: Bath**

**World: Vampire**

…

…

…

…

As Klaus entered the house he shared with Caroline, he wanted only one thing: to see her. He had been gone for several days longer than he thought he would be, and he was paying the price for his long absence. He called out for her as he opened the door, closing it angrily when he did not immediately hear a reply. Her car was in the driveway; she was here.

He cocked his head to the side, listening intently for any sign of life. He heard music, echoing on the tile of the upstairs bathroom. With a _whoosh,_ he was outside the door, inhaling deeply, smelling the eucalyptus and spearmint of her bubble bath, hearing the crooning voice of Ethel Waters slipping through. Caroline had gotten into his old records again.

Not that he minded.

He leaned his forehead against the door, smiling to himself and enjoying a moment of silence and peace before twisting the knob and silently entering the room.

The first thing he noticed was the record player that set on top of the small wooden cupboard. Next to the black marble bathtub was a half empty glass of wine, but his eyes finally settled on her. Caroline was sitting in the tub, her haired pinned high on her head, steam rising above the mass of bubbles that entirely covered her body. She was sitting low in the water, her knees bent and peeking above the white blanket that hid her lovely curves from his view, her head tilted to the side, eyes closed. She had fallen asleep.

Klaus smiled, a tender expression breaking on his face. He crossed his arms as he watched her. He stood there for a few moments before Caroline cracked one eye open and asked, "Well, are you going to stand there staring, or are you going to get in?"

Klaus just chuckled as he undressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Prompt: Movie

World: Vampire

…

…

…

…

Ask anyone; Caroline is the worst person to watch a movie with. Elena and Bonnie said that she gets too invested in the romantic part, getting sappy and weepy when the boy and girl finally kiss. Stefan said that she quotes every single word. Matt and Tyler were always fans of action movies, and while she tolerated them, she made sure to point out every little error and mistake. And Damon, well, Damon always had something to say.

But Klaus, he enjoyed it. In the past, he had never watched movies. He neither had the time nor cared enough to invest two hours in front of the television, junk food spread out, sweats and a hoodie, wrapped up in a fuzzy blanket.

When Caroline found out that he had not seen many of the classics _and_ _none of her favorites,_ she immediately set about remedying that. She bullied him, hemmed and hawed, but finally, he consented. (In truth, he had been more than willing. If it meant spending more time with her, he was all in.)

Klaus was enraptured with her. They had started Friday morning with classics from the 1950's; it was now Sunday evening, and they were wrapping up with Caroline's all-time favorite movie – _The Princess Bride._ She quoted every word, teared up, laughed and clasped her hands over her heart when Westley and Buttercup were reunited with one another before the Fire Swamp.

Klaus did not see much of the movie, but he certainly enjoyed watching her. He pulled Caroline into his lap and tucked her head under his chin, stroking her back as she sighed happily, entirely invested in the movie. When Klaus tried to kiss her, she swatted him away, irritated.

"You should be focusing!" She said, pausing the movie when he attached his lips to her neck. "You said you want to know everything about me, and knowing my favorite movie backwards and forwards is a good way to do that." She remarked snippily, slightly put out that he wasn't focusing. Klaus pulled back, opening his mouth with a smile, then closed it and nodded as though he were placating a child when he saw the stern look on her face. He was suddenly the appeasing boyfriend simply going along with whatever his girlfriend wanted.

He pulled Caroling back against his chest, rubbing her arm as she resumed the movie… and her incessant quoting.


End file.
